


Busted?

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick left his kit at Sara's. But what does he find there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted?

Warrick rang Sara's doorbell. After a little while, she opened the door.

"Hey Warrick."

"Hey Sar. Why are you wearing a wrongly buttoned up man's blouse?" He said, pointing to her blouse.

Sara looked at her blouse. "Damn, this one isn't mine!"

Warrick shot her a questioning look. "Sara?"

"Er…." she started to blush.

 _We flashback a few minutes, back to Sara's bedroom. Grissom and Sara are there. Then, the doorbell rings._

 _"Quick, hand me my blouse!" Sara whispers._

 _Grissom grabs one that is nearest and throws it at her. She hastily puts it on, but doesn't realise that she's buttoning up wrong. Then, she opens the door._

"Well, er… I was in the shower, and this was the first shirt I saw…"

"All right then. You got my kit?"

Sara took it of the table and handed it over to Warrick. "Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll see you at work than. Bye."

"Bye."

She closed the door and walked back to the bedroom, where Grissom was keeping quiet.

"You think he bought that?"

"I hope so." Sara smiled and kissed Grissom.


End file.
